Home Is Where The Heart Is
by qkslvr
Summary: Ch1, Pt2: Mitsui's pissed. Akagi has a headache. Ryota's apartment burned down. Kogure's being a tad *too* helpful for Mitsui's taste.
1. First Part

**Disclaimer: **If I'm not mistaken, the one who owns SD is a guy, and the last time I checked, I'm still a girl. So…yeah, not me. ^_^;;****

**Warning: **Does bad writing count? Ehh…shounen ai. (Do I_ really _hafta warn you about_ that_?)****

**Notes: **Wai! My first one! Actually…this ain't my first story, but this is the first one I decided to actually to continue. So…yeah, enjoy!****

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**Chapter One, Part 1: The Home**

Fingers drummed on the car door handle, it's tone unnerving. The driver of the car gave a sideways glance at the one on the passenger seat, who was mindless of his glare and continued to tap on the surface, annoyance permanently etched on his face.

"Stop that. It's annoying, "Mitsui Hisashi said as he turned the steering wheel to the left, sending the car careening to the next corner.

Suddenly, the tapping stopped, and for a while, the car was filled with silence, save for the labored breathing of the passenger, and the soft music that played on the radio.

Mitsui smiled._ Well, at least he's not screaming anymore._

"Have your_ bestfriend _blindfold you, _force_ you in the car, take you to God knows where, and not say a _damn thing_ about it. Then, let's trade notes on what's annoying." Came the quiet, yet heated reply from the other side of the car.

Sighing, Mitsui reached over and patted the other man's shoulder and said, "Just a little more patience, Min-kun. We're almost there."

Kogure Kiminobu frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, "Where are we_ going, _anyway?"

"Himitsu desu. I can't tell you."

The other man snorted and looked out the window…or at least tried to.

~*~

"We're here," Mitsui announced as he pulled the car to a halt. Kogure made no move until he heard the door on his best friend's side open and close, and he felt Mitsui's hands taking the seatbelt off him and proceeded to guide him out of the house and onto the sidewalk. The moment Mitsui shoved him to the car earlier, he had wanted to just rip the cloth around his eyes and dash out of there like a cheetah. But, Mitsui pleaded him not to. Plus, he was a nice person. And nice people do what they're told. But that didn't take away his right to sulk and grumble.

And grumble he did, all the way to whatever destination they have. After he screamed at his friend's ear, nearly making the poor organ fall off.

And now, the damn man had the gall to lead him oh-so-cheerfully, a stupid smile obviously slapped on his face, based on the way his voice sounded. Suddenly, Mitsui pulled him to a stop. He didn't know where they are, but he knew there was something solid in front of him, also based from the sound of the other's voice.

"Ne, Min-kun?" Mitsui asked, hands around Kogure's shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the house I was telling you about before?"

"The one you wanted to buy?"

"Aa."

"What about it?"

"Well…" Mitsui started, and then he removed the blindfold off of Kogure's eyes, still smiling widely, "I bought it already."

Kogure, at the moment, was too busy sweeping the ground with his jaw, staring in awe at the house in front of him. It was a nice house, to say the least. It had two stories, a balcony on the second floor, a wide lawn, a two-car garage, cream-painted walls and sliding windows. It was not nice. It was magnificent, amazing, wonderful.

Whatever the hell it was, it sure did render him speechless. "Hi-hi-sash…it's…"

Mitsui smiled, looking at the house, pride shining in his eyes, "I know. Isn't it?"

Kogure nodded, then turned to him, concern etched on his face, "But, where'd you get the money…"

"Oh, that." Mitsui said, scratching his hair, "Turned out, my parents left me a good amount of cash that I was supposed to get on my 16th birthday."

Kogure frowned, "But, you're 18 now…how come you just found out about it?"

"Well, the one who knew about it was my aunt who lives in Nagoya. I talked to her last month and told her that I was planning on buying a house, and she just told me about it. So there."

The lines on Kogure's face deepened, "But what about lawyers? Didn't they tell you?"

"Otousan asked him to not tell me about it until I turned 16, but just about five months ago, he went in coma. So when I talked to my aunt, we just contacted his son. But! Who cares about that, ne? It's here! I have it. It's mine!" Mitsui said, laughing slightly and began to pull on Kogure's hand and led the other man in the house.

"It's…big." Kogure said as they entered the house and Mitsui gave him a grand tour. The house itself stood on 120 square meters of land; has a common room, a kitchen, a dining room, a study, and a bathroom only on the first floor, and four rooms, and three bathrooms upstairs. "Isn't this a bit too much for just you?"

Mitsui shrugged, "It is. But, I like it."

"Ahh," Kogure said as he walked around the spacious master's bedroom at the end of the hall. "Won't it get a bit lonely? I mean, you'll be alone and all…"

Mitsui smiled, looked down and scratched his nose, "Actually, I won't be…"

Kogure turned to him, "Really? You found roommates already? Yokatta."

"Actaully…" Mitsui said, still lingering on the doorway.

Hearing the unsure tone from his best friend, Kogure paused from examining the closet to look at his best friend, "What's wrong? You look worried."

"Well, you see…" Mitsui began, "It's…uh…like this."

Kogure nodded, signaling him to continue.

"It's…uhm…Min-kun? Would you move in with me?" Mistui asked, afraid to look at his best friend's expression.

The sound of a body hitting wood could be heard from the other side of the room and Kogure stared at his friend, mouth wide open and speechless, the second time that day.

AN: *twiddles fingers* So…whatcha think? Aside from the crappy writing, whatcha think about the story? Something else was supposed to happen in this chapter, but with an ending like that, I don't think another scene would look good…

I know Kogure doesn't seem like his normal gentle self, but I don't think he's OOC in the least bit. I mean, Mitsui's his best friend, he's allowed to show his real self to him at least, right? Plus, I don't believe anyone who's unspeakably smart, good at basketball, and incredibly nice could be human. Humans have faults. This is just one of Kogure's, I think. *firm nod*

Okay, minna, review! I'm new so, *blush* be gentle with me…


	2. Part After That

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I still don't own it.****

**Warnings: **The crappy writing's still there (will it_ ever _go away?), the shounen ai's about to come, I swear.

**Notes: **Arigatou to those who reviewed._ Kirasen, _just to make things clear, my first language isn't English, so maybe that's why the grammar's not up to your standards. But I'm trying, ne? ^_^ _nothingtodo, _HE'S NOT OOC! *ahem* ehehehe…he's not. Really. Anyway, I think he's a bit more…eh, normal here…_ Mayumi, _I don't have any other SD fics just yet, but here's the next chapter as promised! Hope I can still keep you interested enough to keep reviewing.

And to everyone else who read but didn't review: here, have a cookie! *hands out cookies* ^_^

Okay, next part up!****

**HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS**

**Chapter One, Part 2:**

**What the…?**

Monday morning, basketball practice. It was a practice like nothing else. Unfortunately for Shohoku, and Akagi, it was something that took place every single time they had a practice this year. The captain rubbed at his temples as he stared at the arguing duo. Well, it really can't be called much of an argument, since it was one-sided, but the other kept throwing the obligatory 'do'ahou' and it would trigger a violent reaction from the other, and another fight would ensue.

Akagi rubbed at his temples again. At first, he tried to stop it by punching Sakuragi on the head, but eventually, even that didn't faze the redhead. Now, his knuckles are hurting, practice had stopped, only two people occupied the court, and he had a headache to boot. So far, this whole day had been nothing but a big mistake.

The other players of the team looked between him and the two on the court with varying levels of sympathy and amusement. Mitsui was snickering, Kogure shook his head and hid a smile, the other members were looking more concerned by the minute, and Ayako…

Ayako was stomping over to the two, fan clutched tightly in her fist.

"Itai! Ayako-san!" Sakuragi said, rubbing the new bump courtesy of Ayako's handiwork. "Why'd ya hit just me?! He_ started _it!" he said, pointing to Rukawa.

"Do'ahou."

"Nani—" he was suddenly stopped by the sound of the door creaking open to reveal a sullen looking Ryota Miyagi.

Sakuragi turned to the point guard, "Ryo-chin."

Akagi looked up from where his face was cradled between his hands and looked at the younger man, then muttered, "You're late."

Ryota smiled in apology and walked over to the bench, placing his duffel beside it. He looked at the two on the court who, by now, had resumed their dispute. "Those two at it again?"

Kogure adjusted his glasses and nodded, then he looked at the younger man, "How come you're late?"

Ryota turned to the bespectacled man and said, "My apartment building burned last night."

~*~

After practice, everyone headed for the showers and went home.

Mitsui was packing his bag, preparing to go home and just have a nice, long rest. Practice really took it out of him. Plus…__

_"B-but, Hisashi…my family…"_

Family, my ass. You're not the fucking breadwinner. You can go if you want to. You're eighteen years old, for Pete's sake. You just didn't want to move in with me, Min-kun. You don't have to lie.

He continued to stuff his things in his duffel, without even folding them. He couldn't believe Kiminobu refused his offer to be his roommate.

And just now…__

_"Mitsui just bought a house, maybe you can ask him to…"_

_It's not just enough to refuse me, is it? You even have to go and_ volunteer _my house like I'm some freaking social worker who takes in street kids! Damn it…_

He hastily zipped the bag and slung it over his shoulder, tossing a goodbye to the others.

He walked home, fuming.

Ryota didn't stop bothering him until he finally gave in and said yes to the muffin-head. After all, his company's not bad. It won't be so bad living with him. But…__

_Kiminobu, why'd you have to tell him? It's bad enough that you refused my offer, you didn't have to throw the offer to someone else!_

~*~

The next day, Mitsui was late for class. Again.

"Shit, shit, shit! It's that damn alarm's fault!" he said under his breath as he dashed to the third floor sweat trickling down his face.

When he reached the room, he could already hear the sound of the professor's voice, as he discussed the lecture._ Shit! _He went to the exit door at the back of the classroom and tiptoed slowly, hoping against hope he won't get caught. A triumphant smile was set on his face when he reached his chair and sat.

"You were almost late, Mitsui-san. Again." Said the professor, as soon as he sat on the chair.

"A-ahh…hai. Sumimasen, sensei." He said, smiling sheepishly.

The professor placed the book on the table and took off his glasses, still staring at the senior, "And what, pray tell, is your excuse,_ this time_?"

The class tittered. Mitsui cursed inwardly. "Ah…gomen, sensei."

~*~

"Ne, Micchy, what's wrong? You look constipated." Sakuragi said as he dropped his lunch in front of the senior.

"You notice everything, don't you?"

"Of course! I am the tensai, after all! Nyahahahahaha!" the redhead said, hands on waist as he strikes a pose.

Mitsui snorted.

"Do'ahou." Came a familiar voice.

Steam came out of Sakuragi's ear at hearing this… "Nani?! Kitsune…"

Mitsui ignored the two freshmen, despite them getting the attention of the whole lunchroom, but instead kept to his lunch, poking his way to discover whatever food was served on the cafeteria that day.

He was so into his reverie that he didn't realize it when another tray was settled beside his and another man, younger than him, lowered to sit beside him.

"Kogure-sempai said he can't meet you for lunch today, he's running some errands." Ryota said, stuffing his mouth. "Oi, thank you for letting me stay in your place. I'm still arranging things with the fire department and the insurance thing. I think I'll move in this weekend. Is that okay?"

Mitsui nodded._ Well, I'd rather share the place with Ryota than with thin air. At least Ryota'd be there to drink with and talk to. Yes, Ryota's better than nothing._

AN: Okay, I have a toooooootally different plan for this story, I swear to God. I mean, I even have the whole thing outlined. Even the sequel! (…what?) But, when I sat here and started typing, the story kinda seemed to have a life of its own and just took the control away from me. So, in non-psychobabble, I will try to fix things so they'd somehow try to fit in with my plans…*nod*

Ooooooooookay…how was it? Like it? Hate it? If ya liked it, press that nice little bluish button on the lower left-hand and review! ^_^ If ya hate it…ehehe…here's my email address: qkslvr@email.com


End file.
